Kilómetros
by Akisu
Summary: Song-Fic de la canción de Sin Bandera y One shot x el momento InuYasha y Kagome discuten e InuYasha se keda con la perla para que Kagome no pase x el pozo InuKag


**N.d.A:** Bueno este es un Song-Fic, y One-Shot, primero que nada que, nació de la canción _Kilómetros_ de Sin Bandera, y Bueno por una experiencia con unas amigas, y que la pusieron a cada rato se me ocurrió esto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y bueno como dije en mi anterior fic, si me pertenecieran, Kikio o Kikyou estaría en la tumba, sin resucitar muajajajajajaja xD... Los dejo con la historia...

"Pensamientos" -diálogos- Narración.

**Kilómetros**

Por: Akisu

"Kagome esto es lo mejor para ti, no puedo permitir que algo te pase..."

Después de una típica pelea, y muchos ABAJO! InuYasha le había quitado la perla a Kagome, ya que estaban en las últimas peleas contra Náraku, y el no podía dejar que nada le pasara a Kagome.

En la época de Kagome 

"InuYasha porque decidiste esto, yo quiero pelear a tu lado contra Náraku, no quiero quedarme aquí...que voy a hacer, aún a cientos de kilómetros oír tu voz es calor para mí, fuerzas para poder seguir a tu lado después de que tu vayas a ver a Kikyo, y ver tus ojos, aquellos que tan sólo mirarte para mí daban a conocer un poco de tu interior es que siempre tratabas de esconder, y sentía como en mi interior un cambio se formaba, tan solo por escuchar tu voz..."

Ahora y cientos de Kilómetros  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
y siento como un cambio armónico  
va componiendo una canción en mi interior 

"No entiendo como cometí el error de caer bajo tu trampa de amor, y ese error se hace presente en cada momento, y ahora que ya no te tengo... pero también sé que seguir pensando en ti, ahora que no estas pero olvidarte en este momento es imposible, pero tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la expresión que ponías al verme triste, cuando peleábamos, ¡cuanto te extraño InuYasha, todas las noches sueño contigo y vuelvo a recordar que te amo..."

Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
y nuestro encuentro telefónico  
he recordado que estoy loco por ti

"Todo mi mundo está dentro de un pozo, el pozo que caí hace timepo y me ayudó a conocerte, pero ahora todo eso se está acabando,yo sé que no hay distancias lo suficientemente grandes para mi amor por tí, y si es necesario lo repetiría mil veces con tal de estar a tu lado en este momento, aunque todo es perfecto gracias a los recuerdos, cuando te siento tan cerca de mí aunque estes tan lejos..."

Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos

"Mi corazón está sufriendo, y como desearía que en este momento vinieras a buscarme como lo haces siempre, que Sango y Miroku te digan lo que tienes que hacer y tu aparezcas por mi ventana, el dolor se hace grande con el tiempo, y si estuvieras aquí quisiera decirte cuanto lo siento el haberte gritado tantas veces abajo.Y cada vez que termina un sueño se queda pensando mi corazón"

A varios cientos de kilómetros  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono  
se quedará pensando mi corazón

Lágrimas ahora corren por la mejilla de Kagome, miles de recuerdos se hacen presentes ahora, y no hay consuelo para tantas derramadas.

Como quisiera que estés aqui- Dijo Kagome

**En la época Antigua...**

"Kagome, trato de protegerte de los peligros pero, que saco con protegerte si yo soy el mas peligroso...soy un ser tormentoso para tí, no merezco que sigas a mi lado, mi desicíon es esa lo lamento Kagome, pero no puedo seguir causandote tal daño si cada vez que te veo, pienso que soy una verguenza al desperdiciar tu cariño, tan solo quería esperar unos días para evaluar lo que te dí y ahora lo sé..."

InuYasha se encaminó al pozo para ir a buscar a Kagome...

**En la época de Kagome...**

Kagome se encontraba durmiendo, pero no sabía que se estaba cumpliendo su fantasía que InuYasha fuera a buscarla...

Que lindas te ves así Kagome – susurró InuYasha

En ese momento Kagome se despertó...

¿¿¡¡InuYasha?

A quién esperabas niñita ¬¬-

En ese momento Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de InuYasha y este le correspondió de inmediato el abrazo.

Kagome, perdóname por dejarte de esta manera pero necesitaba tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas, lo lamento tanto.

No te preocupes Inuyasha...-

"Era cierto todo mi mundo gira en torno al pozo, y no hay dsitancias suficientemente grandes para mi amor por InuYasha, no quiero pensar en nada más en este momento, solo disfrutarlo pero se quedará pensando mi corazón..."

**Fin**

Y? Que les pareció? Bueno no está tan bueno u.u pero con el tiempo iré mejorando espero jejejejeje bueno los dejo.

R-E-V-I-E-W- si?

Amiga, relax! Si todo se va a solucionar con él te doy todo mi apoyo!

Y Sole! Muchas gracias por ayudarme! Y gracias a todas las que me dejaron review en el anterior fic


End file.
